In PTL 1, a method of increasing varieties of switchable modes by registering, in advance, blink patterns each expressed by feature quantities including the length of time during which an eye is closed and the length of time during which the eye is opened in a blink and detecting whether or not a user has reproduced a blink of the same pattern as one of the pre-registered blink patterns is disclosed.